


Sara's Homecoming Gift

by Riotstarter1214



Series: Arrow One-Shots [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, F/F, Lemon, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotstarter1214/pseuds/Riotstarter1214
Summary: Sara comes back to the present to find Oliver and Nyssa in the bunker having sex. What is a girl to do? Well join in of course Sara/Oliver/Nyssa Assassin Canarrow LEMON.





	Sara's Homecoming Gift

Sorry it has been a while but I have been really busy. I have gotten some great feedback on my stories and it has been really pushing me to write more. I received quite a few very explicit comments on archives of our own telling me what to do next. This is a Oliver/Nyssa/Sara lemon fic and I hope it lives up to everyone's expectations. After this I will write another Al Ghul harem story which will include a lot more toys.

Start

Sara had just returned to Star City year 2017 after Gideon informed her about Oliver's son. She chose to return a month later to give them a chance to adjust to the loss of Samantha and Felicity. If she would have showed up the day after Oliver would have forced to to try and go back to change time. ‘Hopefully Oliver has mellowed out and accepted the situation.’

When she arrived at the secret entrance to the bunker she quickly found out the code had been changed. ‘Well I guess I have to do this the hard way.’ Of course Felicity had to make her life difficult. After finding an air vent she slipped into the elevator shaft and entered through the roof of the elevator. When she pressed the open door button she wasn't expecting to see two people having sex. 

It took a moment to process that the two people having sex were Oliver and Nyssa. Oliver was in his Arrow suit using his bow to hold Nyssa down as he bent her over a table. Nyssa was in street clothes with her skirt hiked over her waist. He was pounding her as hard as he could and if Nyssa wasn't moaning in pleasure it would look really bad. 

Nyssa loved the feeling of her husband fucking her with all of his might. His bow was pressing against the back of her neck forcing her face flat into the cold steel table. The feeling of not being in control really turned her on. With every thrust she was moaning his name hoping he would let go and fill her with cum. She already came and was getting closer to a second climax. His huge cock had no problem hitting all of her weak spots and at this angle he could easily hit her g spot.

After another minute Oliver took the bow off her neck and instead pulled her hair. He attacked her neck and whispered, “You're making me cum Nyssa. Do you want it deep inside your pussy?”

She was about to respond but saw someone standing in the elevator. “Sara.”

Oliver was too far gone to hold off his climax to ask what she had just said. He just buried himself inside of her and let loose. While pumping Nyssa full of his cum he saw Sara standing the the elevator with a hand over her mouth. 

Sara was caught there was no getting out of this very awkward situation. “Did I come at a bad time?”

Nyssa had forgotten about her building orgasm and said, “You are always welcome here Sara.”

Oliver pulled out of Nyssa and quickly pushed his softening cock into his leather pants. 

Nyssa stood tall and pushed down her skirt ignoring the feeling of her beloved's cum starting to drip down her legs. “Sara when did you get back?”

Sara’s eyes were darting around the room trying not to look at the couple. “I got back about an hour ago. I heard what happened and wanted to check in on Oliver to make sure he didn't go off the deep end.”

Oliver cleared his throat, “I am fine. Your dad has been helping me raise William and as you can tell Nyssa and I have become a couple.”

Sara let out a small laugh this was just weird. “I don't know what to say to all of this. I never expected the two of you together.”

Nyssa walked over to Sara and started to run her hands over her body, “Why we have all been together one time or another. I bet seeing us together is giving you ideas. You always wanted me to invite a man into our bed but I told you there was no one worthy. I have now found someone worthy. Someone worthy enough to love us both. Join us beloved...you know you want to.”

She did there was no denying how much she wanted to especially when she felt herself getting wet. “This is not what I was expecting Nyssa. I-.”

Nyssa cut her off with a kiss, “Say yes little bird.” She went back trying to convince Sara with her tongue. 

Sara’s mind went all fuzzy when Nyssa kissed her. It didn't take long before they were both pawing at each other's bodies. Nyssa grabbed Sara’s hand and brought it to her cum dripping pussy. “Get a taste of what's to come. Before the night is over he will take us both in every hole.” Still holding her hand Nyssa brought both hands that had Oliver's cum dripping off of them and Nyssa shoved it into her mouth. Sara knew the taste of Oliver anywhere and it tasted even better being mixed with Nyssa's fluids. She tried not to moan when Nyssa started kissing her again swapping the cum between them. 

Oliver quickly texted Lance telling him he wouldn't be by to pick up his son. He didn't say Sara was back or else it would be really easy to figure out what was happening. While the two girls were kissing he shed his clothes and grabbed Nyssa's “toy bag” which contained all of her favorite sex toys. Ever since they got together Nyssa had become a nymphomaniac she needed sex constantly. It got to the point where she would wear vibrating panties and give him the remote. He would get her to the edge and stop multiple times a day so when they did finally have sex she would nearly pass out. 

Nyssa turned to Oliver and saw he was already naked and retrieving her toy bag. “Husband go lay on the table we will meet you there.” 

Oliver did as he was told and watched them. Nyssa led Sara over to the table while stripping each other. When everyone was naked Nyssa said, “Sara suck my husband's cock, clean it nice and good while I get reacquainted with your body.”

Sara did as she was told and started to suck her ex’s cock which was already glistening with Nyssa's fluids. He was laying on the edge of the table so she had to bend over to blow him and now she knew what Nyssa had in mind. She licked his shaft up and down not fully taking him in her mouth yet. She loved watching him squirm, “Remember Oliver I don't have a gag reflex.”

He gave her a knowing smile, he knew what she wanted. He griped her hair and slammed his cock all the way into her mouth. In one fell swoop all ten and a half inches entered her mouth and started stretching her throat. 

Sara was loved how was using her mouth. Her mouth was pouring with saliva giving him a messy blowjob. Her slurps and gagging were so loud she couldn't hear what Nyssa was up to. 

Nyssa got a fourteen inch double sided dildo and pushed it into herself before lining it up with Sara's ass. “Let's see how tight you have become beloved.” She slowly pushed in watching the dildo disappear into Sara's asshole. 

Sara had to push back against Oliver's hand and get his cock out of her mouth. “Fuck Nyssa I haven't done that in a while.”

Nyssa had finally got it all inside of Sara's ass, “Get back to work Sara or else I will get my bigger toy.”

Sara went back to work on Oliver and now was constantly moaning around his cock. Oliver really liked her moaning around him because he threw his head back and pushed her deeper. “Fuck Sara I am so close.” 

Nyssa heard that and pulled Sara's head off of his cock and said, “Finish on her face husband she needs to learn her place.”

He wordlessly obeyed and started pumping his cock and aimed at Sara's face. With no more than five pumps he was cumming on her face. Sara closed her eyes and felt his cum land on her face. 

Nyssa kept thrusting into Sara, “I am so close. Husband lift her up.”

He knew what she wanted and as soon as he lifted Sara up Nyssa was moving so they could DP Sara. 

Sara was confused on what they were doing until she felt Oliver's cock brush against her pussy.”Wai-.” She couldn't finish before both of her partners were inside her. “Fuck Nyssa.” With all of them connected Sara couldn't help but cry out. “I am cumming. Fuck” With another scream she came around their cocks. 

Nyssa loved the feeling of being back inside of Sara sadly she could not feel it the way Oliver could. She pulled out of Sara and ripped her off of Oliver so she could kiss her. 

Oliver watched Nyssa lay Sara next to him and lick her face clean of his cum. He couldn't deny Nyssa was a wild fantasy in human form. Nyssa would do anything and some of those things bordered on fetish. 

Sara laid there and let Nyssa lick her face like a mother cat. “This is getting a little weird Nyssa.”

“Don't act like you don't like it beloved. What would you like to do next?”

Sra ran a hand through Nyssa's dark locks, “I want to sit on your face.” Nyssa just gave her a sexy smile and laid down next to her waited. Sara practically jumped on Nyssa's face. Sara grinded her pussy into Nyssa's mouth feeling her tongue already getting to work.

Oliver didn't just want to watch and stood at the end of the table where Nyssa's legs were hanging off the table. It gave him a perfect view of Nyssa's dripping openings. He lined himself up and entered her tight ass as slowly as possible to draw out her pleasure. 

Nyssa felt the intrusion and moaned into Sara's pussy. She just wanted to enjoy the assfucking her husband was going to give her but she had a job to do.she prided herself on her oral skills man or woman. 

Sara could feel Nyssa's body being moved she looked back to see Oliver thrusting into Nyssa. She was about to say something to him but Oliver had reached around and went to work on her breasts. 

He gave her nipples a little pinch, “God I have missed your body Sara. The way I could get you to cum just by playing with your tits and spanking your tight ass.”

Sara couldn't hold out much longer, “I’M CUMMING FUCK NYSSA.” She came all over Nyssa's face and was about to slump forward but was stopped by Oliver grabbing her hair and pulling her backwards. She fell back so her head was laying on Nyssa's backside. She didn’t get a chance to ask what he was doing before he jammed his cock into her mouth. 

He couldn't get enough of her mouth the way his cock stretched her lips or the way he could see the head outlined in her throat. “Swallow it all Sara.” That was all he said before shooting his load down her throat. 

Her eyes went wide not expecting him to cum in her mouth. “Mmmmm.” That's all she could get out as she felt his hot cum slide down her throat. 

Nyssa sat up as much as she could and saw why Oliver pulled out of her. “Husband I am starting to get angry with how much you are neglecting me.”

He pulled out of Sara's mouth making her cough and gag as she tried to catch her breath. “Nyssa there is still plenty of time.” 

Nyssa smiled back, “Well in that case I want you to fuck my pussy and Sara to fuck my ass.”

He laid back down on the table and waited for her to mount him. Nyssa shoved Sara off her and climbed on her husband and impaled herself on his cock. “Fuck you always feel so big.” She turned to Sara who was still breathing heavily, “Sara please help yourself to the toy bag and find something to fuck me with.” She was nearly shouting the end of her sentence as Oliver picked up the tempo.

Sara rifled through the bag seeing a lot of small toys. Nyssa had quite the collection but eventually she decided on the double delight. It was a purple strapon with dual eight inch dildos. She inserted hers and cinched the straps on tight. She spit into her hand and lubricated the one that was going onto Nyssa's asshole. 

Nyssa let out a gleeful giggle when she felt Sara press a toy to her asshole. God she was so looking forward to this. She never wanted to share a bed with another man other than her husband. She asked Curtis multiple times if it was possible to clone Oliver so there would be more than one Green Arrow when in reality she wanted to be sandwiched between the two.

Sara slowly entered her ex girlfriend and couldn't resist giving her ass a couple smacks. Watching her flesh ripple and turn red was so hot. “Does Oliver know how much of a butt slut you are?”

Oliver loved hearing this dirty talk, Tell me what Nyssa?”

“I LOVE BEING FUCKED IN EVERY HOLE. DON'T STOP.” Nyssa couldn’t control her voice and screamed her answer. They were both grinding the walls between their cocks forcing her to the edge of sanity. She felt Sara press her tits to her back so she could bite her neck. “Ah.”

Nyssa was biting just hard enough not to draw blood. The taste of her skin was exquisite just pure sweat and sex. 

Oliver reached up and stroked Sara's head, “You two are so beautiful.” It was sappy but he really couldn't believe how lucky he was. “I am cumming Nyssa where do you want it?”

Nyssa was so close she just needed a little push, “In my ass share my ass with Sara.”

He did as she wanted and pulled out of her cunt and with help from Sara squeezed into Nyssa's ass. She was already tight but sharing the hole with another cock was unreal. God he wished he could see her hole stretch to take them both.

“AH TOO MUCH. FUCK YOU ARE TEARING MY ASS IN TWO.” Her mind was pretty much blank with the combination of pain and pleasure from the double anal. “I AM CUMMING.”

This was a first for Sara and she was the only one who could see both cocks in Nyssa's ass. They were both thrusting into her just waiting for Oliver to cum. 

With a couple more thrusts he came inside her ass. He loved the look in her eyes when she felt him cum. Her eyes were slightly rolled back and her eyelids were fluttering. 

Sara pulled out leaving Oliver the sole occupier of her asshole. She started to lick the bottom half of his cock that wasn't inside of Nyssa. God he tasted so good mixed with all of their cum. 

Nyssa was as good as gone she went completely dead. Her body dropped onto her husband's as she tried to catch her breath. She could feel her asshole quiver and contract around Oliver for a moment before Sara pulled him out. It was a little embarrassing knowing Sara had a good view into her gaping hole. His cum was freely flowing out of her abused hole down to her pussy and Oliver's lap. 

He was just as gone as Nyssa this was the first time in a long time that he has gone so many rounds. In his twenties this would have been a normal Wednesday but now he was struggling to keep his erection. 

Sara kept lapping up their fluids making sure they heard the lewd sounds of her slurping. When she was satisfied with her lean up job she joined them on the table. Both Oliver and Nyssa were nearly passed out. “You guys okay?”

Oliver just chuckled, “I will be. It has been a long time since I have had sex that many times in a night.”

Sara ran her fingers over one of his nasty shoulder scars, “Need viagra old man?”

“Ugh I think that would make Nyssa even more insatiable. It's hard enough to stop at two times a night.”

Nyssa finally came to her own defense, “You can blame Sara for my sexual awakening. It was hard adjusting after you left before feeling comfortable to take another lover. Your sister was a very good lover.”

That was something that she really wasn't expecting, “You and Laurel?”

Nyssa nodded, “We were both feeling lonely and she decided to give pussy a try. You would be proud she was almost as good as you are eating me out. Though Laurel liked to eat my ass more than you do.”

Oliver was doing his best holding back his laughter as Sara's face turned beet red at the thought of her sister with Nyssa. 

Sara put her hands over her ears, “I don't want to hear that.” Oliver couldn't help but laugh at the way Sara covered her ears. He pulled both of them close just basking in the afterglow. 

Nyssa snuggled deeper into Oliver's chiseled body while grabbing a handful of Sara's ass. “Please tell me you are back for good beloved?”

Letting out a small moan, “Nyssa I don't know we are on a break if Gideon calls us back I have to go.”

Nyssa looked to her husband, “Can we keep her husband?” 

“If she can give me a break from you some nights I am all for it.” He was expecting the playful hit that came with that statement. 

Having been with Nyssa she knew it was a full time job to keep her sexually satisfied. “Maybe if we split it 50/50 on weekdays and on weekends we all get involved.”

The bride of the demon let out an uncharacteristically girly squeal, “If that is the case we need to go to the new sex shop in the Glades Thea said they have everything.”

“Ahhh don't mention my sister.”

Sara crawled on top of Oliver pushing Nyssa away, “You don't like the thought of her in a sex shop? I think we should make it a family trip.” She accentuated her point with a grind of her hips.

Nyssa pushed Sara off, “Stop teasing him or I'll tease you about Laurel.” 

That shut everyone up and they soon passed out from exhaustion. Having agreed to a new relationship they were comfortable falling asleep naked. 

End 

Sorry if this felt a little rushed but I was kind of out of ideas on how to start and end. I think we can agree the middle I have no problem with. 

My next fic will be an Al Ghul harem story and it will be in the BDSM world. It will be playful with toys and restraints no rape or blood. 

After that I am pretty open but here are my rules.  
No Evelyn  
Dinah  
Any guy other than Oliver  
Flash characters because I don't watch it. (Barry/Iris is gross)  
Alex Danvers (She will always be Lexie from Grey's Anatomy)

Other than that feel free to pitch other pairings even crossovers with other fandoms if I know it I will give it a shot. If you read my Victorious one shot stories I took all requests. I even had some people ask for me to write a story with them and their favorite character. They sent me a picture and I did it as a fun thing. I don't think I will do that again because that was a show for teenage girls when I was in high school. Even though I was a guy who liked the show it was an easy show to write for.


End file.
